


Karl Jacobs as the Protective, Loving Boyfriend

by lovibf



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, FUCK YEAH FLUFF!, Fluff, I LOVE USING THAT TAG!, Illnesses, Implied Sexual Content, Karl Jacobs-centric, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Protective Karl Jacobs, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sorry again, cant believe those are tags i love it here, i’m sick rn so i’m projecting onto my block men more news at 10, just bc i cant go a single fic without making it horny, karl and quackity are in love, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovibf/pseuds/lovibf
Summary: Quackity is sick, and Karl wants to take care of him.__________________aka a short lil drabble about my favourite boys being in love
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	Karl Jacobs as the Protective, Loving Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> title juice gone
> 
> hi sorry this is so shitty i’m very ill rn and i have nothing better to do except lie in bed and read and write fan fictions. this is really bad,,, i cranked it out i like 20 minutes and i literally did not read it through so i’m so sorry in advance
> 
> i’m projecting onto quackity lol i just want to have a loving bf to take care of me while im sick 
> 
> remember to not show this to ANY CCs, and please ship privately !!!!!!

“Alright chat!! I’m gonna take a quick two minute break, I’ll be right back. Dream and George, you guys can keep them entertained. Do some pandering or something.” Karl yanks his headphones off, spinning around in his chair, practically sprinting out of the room.

The love of his life, his Quackity, was sick. Really, really sick. Karl hadn’t even wanted to stream in the first place, but Quackity had assured him he was going to be okay. 

And here Karl comes, crashing down the stairs, heading straight for their bedroom. When he manages to get the door open, he’s greeted with a sight that makes his eyes hurt- Quackity, curled up in bed under a pile of blankets, shaking and crying.

His beanie was on the floor, hands pressed to the side of his neck, wet cloth laying on his forehead. He’s very obviously in pain- Karl winces when he sees Quackity’s eyes, glazed over, pupils wide. Quackity’s hand reaches out for him, and Karl moved to kneel beside him.

“Hey, love,” Karl very softly strokes Quackity’s hair away from his ears. “I can’t stay for long, I have to go back to the stream, but I’ll come back as soon as I’m done.”

Quackity doesn’t answer in anything he can understand, just a whimper, hand clutching at his.

Karl presses a soft kiss into his hair. He feels so fucking bad for not being there, but Quackity had assured him that he’d manage. He gets another soft tug on his hand, and Quackity presses his cheek against Karl’s fingers. 

“Shhh, Q, it’s okay.” Karl strokes his forehead with his free hand, moving the wet cloth aside so he can feel how hot it is. “Your temperature is going down. I’ll only be another half hour. I’m going to pass the viewers off to George as soon as I’m done, make sure I can come straight back to you.”

Quackity whines again, shivering, tears slipping down his face.

“Hey, baby, it’s going to be okay. I’ll be back before you know it.”

Karl sticks a kiss on Quackity’s sweaty cheek, squeezes his hand once more and departs.

He runs back up the stairs as fast as he can, taking the steps two at a time. He slows his pace down a bit when he gets back to his streaming room, opens and closes the door quietly, sitting back down and slipping his headset on. 

“Alright guys, I’m back!”

“Welcome back, Karl. Finally hit the world record for speedrunning sucking Quackity’s dick?”

“Screw _off_ , Dream!”

The chat exploded, George and Dream howled with laughter, and he found the corners of his mouth quirking up a bit.

“Chat, chat, relax, that’s a joke. I will put it on emote only. Dream, I’m going to ban you if you do that again.” 

Karl tried desperately to get the stream back in order, grateful that Quackity wasn’t there to witness that. 

The evening continues on fairly normal, only a few sexual comments from Dream, George cackling at each one. Chat was loud tonight, so Karl ended up putting them on emote only, like he threatened. He got more into the stream than expected, time slipping away from him, and when he looked up at the clock he realized it had been an hour longer than he promised Quackity he’d be.

“Alright, chat, I’m gonna pass you off to George. I’ll be streaming a little less in the next few days, trying to make the most of having Quackity with me. I’ll still be on Twitter, of course, also gracing you all with my presence. George, are you good to go? Yeah? Alright chat, I’m heading out then.”

He waves to the camera, sparing a glance at the chat. 

“Quackity’s in chat? What did he say?”

He scrolls back up quickly, searching, seeing the message. 

“‘Make me a bagel, you fuck, I’m hungry,’ thanks Q, for that lovely message,” Karl thumps his head into his hands.

“Alright chat, you heard the big man himself- gotta go make the nimrod a bagel. I’ll see you guys soon! Bye! Bye chat! Bye!!”

And as soon as the camera was off, he left the call and dropped his headset, scrambling down the stairs again. He crashed into their bedroom for the second time that evening, immediately going to wrap his arms around Quackity’s shaking body.

“You were in chat? You idiot.”

Quackity laughs, rubbing at his eyes, pushing his phone to the side and sitting up a bit. 

“I- fuck I can’t talk, I heard Dream’s comment.”

“You did?”

“I did. And you,” Quackity pokes his chest weakly, “Did not deny it. You fuck, you’re just feeding the fans.”

“Eh, it’s fine, I’m sure they love it. Dream definitely did that on purpose, he knows you’re sick.”

Quackity only shakes his head, mouth quirking up at the corners. 

“Do you want some Tylenol? You’re looking a bit better. I’ll take your temperature too.”

Quackity only nodded, pressing his lips to Karl’s arm. He’s shaking a bit less now, face crusted with dried tears and sweat, lips chapped, eyes still glazed over. He still looks very sick, sweaty and gross, but he’s relaxed a bit now that Karl is here

“I just want company and a fucking bagel.” Quackity coughs weakly, and Karl moves a hand off the back of his neck to stroke down his sides. “I’m so hungry, and I missed you. You took longer than you said.”

“I know, love, I’m sorry. I got super into the stream. Dream felt like being funny today.”

“I know, I saw. It’s okay, you make your coin. I’ll always be your biggest supporter.”

“Q, stop, now is not the time for you to be all loving to me. You’re sick and I don’t have enough energy to rail you right now.”

That earned him a laugh and a weak fist landing on his chest. 

“Fuck off, Jacobs. If you get me a movie and a bagel and hold my hand, I’ll let you fuck me through the mattress as soon as I feel better.”

Karl was already sliding off the bed, headed to the kitchen. 

“Deal!”

**Author's Note:**

> this is quite possibly some of the worst writing i’ve ever done and i might orphan this but we’ll see. hope y’all like ur fluff. muah. happy thursday.


End file.
